


Exo Drabble Collection

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of exo drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. warm

Jongin pushes open the door to his shared bedroom with Kyungsoo, careful not to make too much noise. He is exhausted after staying behind to work on his choreography and all he wants to do is fall into his bed and sleep. 

With the light from the small lamp on the table between their beds, he can see Baekhyun pressed against Kyungsoo’s back in the younger boy’s bed, his arms wrapped tightly around him, nose buried in soft black hair. He smiles down at them, feeling just a little bit jealous that they’ve been wrapped up in each other’s warmth while he’s been putting in extra hours at the studio. 

He really should sleep in his own bed where he can stretch out his aching limbs, but the way Kyungsoo is clutching Baekhyun’s hands to his own chest and the way the older boy occasionally pushes his lips outward against Kyungsoo’s neck in his sleep has Jongin lifting the blankets to slide in against Baekhyun’s warmth. He presses a kiss to the soft skin behind the boy’s ear before scooting closer to drape his arm across his sleeping boyfriends, curling his body around Baekhyun’s smaller frame.

He feels warm fingers twining with his own and Kyungsoo is pulling his hand up to rest on Baekhyun’s against his chest. "Glad you’re home," he whispers, giving Jongin’s hand a gentle squeeze.  
"Me too.” Jongin squeezes back.

“Missed you.” Kyungsoo’s words are soft and slow and Jongin can tell he’s already falling asleep again.

“Mmhmm,” he hums against Baekhyun’s neck. The older boy makes this soft little noise in his sleep as he presses back into Jongin’s chest and Jongin thinks he couldn’t possibly be more in love as he falls asleep.


	2. jealous

It’s not usually like this. Jongin’s generally very good at controlling his emotions - at pushing away the ugly feelings that make his chest tighten and his gut twist. But when he’s exhausted, body and mind tired from such a demanding schedule, jealousy finds its way in through the cracks.

He knows he has no real reason to feel this way, but he can’t help the gnawing feeling in his chest as he waits for Junmyeon to return. He’s gone to Sehun’s hotel room to watch a few episodes of Naruto with the younger boy. Junmyeon had asked Jongin if he wanted to come along, but Jongin had declined. “You don’t have to wait up,” he’d said as he disappeared into the hallway. Jongin knows it’s childish and silly. He knows that Junmyeon loves him, but the time his boyfriend has been spending with Sehun lately - especially when they’re touring; when they could actually have a few romantic hours to themselves in their hotel room - has gotten under Jongin’s skin. He hugs his pillow to his chest, wishing it was Junmyeon he was holding instead.

It’s hours before Junmyeon creeps into the hotel room, cursing quietly as he kicks the leg of the chair by the door. Jongin blinks his eyes open, turning to face his boyfriend and smiling at him sleepily. For a moment he forgets that he’s mad, and he reaches out for Junmyeon, only to retract his hand once he remembers where Junmyeon’s been.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Junmeyon whispers, lifting the covers and sliding into bed beside Jongin. 

“K.” Jongin turns to face the wall. He knows it’s stupid, but he really wants Junmyeon to notice how he’s feeling. He wants Junmyeon to realize there’s something wrong.

“I missed you,” is Junmyeon’s reply, whispered against the back of his neck as he wraps his arms around Jongin’s middle, hugging him tight. Jongin stiffens, but he doesn’t move away. He may be upset, but he’s been craving this all night and Junmyeon’s warmth against his back is at least a little bit welcome. Junmyeon presses a kiss behind Jongin’s ear and drags his fingers over Jongin’s chest. “I’m sorry I’m back so late.”

Jongin huffs out a breath and mumbles a “yeah okay” before wriggling out of Junmyeon’s grasp. He can feel Junmyeon shifting behind him and the warm weight of Junmyeon’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey.” Junmyeon’s voice is soft and laced with concern and Jongin feels a sharp pang of guilt as he turns to look at Junmyeon, worry and confusion apparent on his face. “What’s wrong?”

It’s funny, Jongin thinks. This is the exact situation he’d been hoping for, but now that he’s faced with it, he feels rather silly and he can’t really bring himself to say any of it out loud. “It’s nothing,” he says, covering Junmyeon’s slender hand with his own and trying his best to beam at his boyfriend, but Junmyeon knows him too well.

“It’s not nothing,” he says, draping his arm over Jongin’s stomach and kissing his forehead. “Tell me.”

Jongin looks down, not able to meet Junmyeon’s gaze. “We never…we could have had a few hours to ourselves. Just you and me. And you spent them with Sehun. You’re always with Sehun.“ He can feel heat creeping into his cheeks and he’s thankful for the dim lighting.

"Jongin-” Junmyeon whispers, hugging Jongin to his chest and sliding a hand into the younger boy’s hair. “You know Sehun is just-”

“It’s not that. I trust you, I just-” Jongin stares at Junmyeon’s collarbone, feeling embarrassed and still a little bit hurt. “We don’t get a lot of time, just the two of us, you know?” He runs his fingers over the soft cotton of Junmyeon’s t-shirt. “I really wanted to spend…I wanted us to have a romantic night together.”

“Jongin,” Junmyeon sighs, then kisses the top of Jongin’s head. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to have to.” Jongin sniffles. 

“I’m so sorry Jongin.” Junmyeon’s hand slides from Jongin’s hair to cup his chin. “Look at me?” Jongin does, and he’s met with shining, earnest eyes. “I love you, Jongin.” He traces the curve of Jongin’s jaw with his thumb, and Jongin leans into his soothing touch. “I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I never want to hurt you.”

“I know.” Jongin presses a soft kiss to Junmyeon’s jaw. “I should have told you. I shouldn’t expect you to read my mind.” He looks down again. “But I just…wanted you to want to spend time with me.”

“Oh, Jongin,” he hugs Jongin’s head to his chest, pressing another kiss to his hair. “I did. I do. That’s why I asked you to come along, but then you seemed so tired so I-” Jongin looks up at him, and there’s pain in his eyes and Jongin hates that it’s his words that caused it. “I’m sorry, Jongin.”

Jongin lifts up onto his elbow, pressing his palm to Junmyeon’s cheek. “Don’t be sorry. You didn’t- I’m the one that should be sorry, making such a big deal out of nothing.”

Junmyeon reaches up, covering Jongin’s hand with his own. “It’s not nothing, Jongin, it’s important. I’m glad you said something.” He closes his fingers around Jongin’s, turning to kiss Jongin’s palm, his lips so soft and warm. Jongin’s eyes flutter closed. “I love you with all of my heart, Jongin.”

“Me too.” Jongin feels a pleasant warmth spreading through his chest. 

“I’ll make this up to you, I promise.” Junmyeon’s fingers are soft as they graze Jongin’s face, tilting his head up so he can cover Jongin’s mouth with his own. Jongin smiles against his lips, humming contentedly as Junmyeon’s hand slides into Jongin’s hair.


	3. boyfriend

Junmyeon wakes to a warm weight pressed against his side; an arm draped over his stomach, and the memory of the night before rushes in, filling his chest with warmth. He presses his lips to the mop of brown hair on the pillow next to him and Jongin stirs, humming sleepily.

“Good morning,” Junmyeon says, brushing Jongin’s hair off his forehead, letting his fingertips trail over the younger boys cheek and down his neck. Jongin leans into the touch. 

"Morning,” Jongin rasps. “Boyfriend,” he adds after dropping a sticky kiss on Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon’s stomach swoops and his heart jumps at the use of the word and he hugs Jongin to his chest. 

“Boyfriend,” Junmyeon repeats, hardly able to believe it. He’s loved Jongin for what feels like a lifetime, never imagining that Jongin could have felt the same. He feels the urge to pinch himself. 

“I like the sound of that.” Jongin says against the skin of Junmyeon’s neck and his lips are so soft. Junmyeon shivers, then sighs as Jongin leaves a trail of kisses along his jawline. 

“I was terrified you know,” Junmyeon slides his hand up Jongin’s arm and under the sleeve of his t-shirt where his thumb rubs idly at Jongin’s smooth skin. “I was so scared that you’d reject me. And the way you just stood there after I told you…” He feels Jongin’s arm tighten around him. 

“I’m sorry. I was honestly shocked. I’ve liked you since the day I met you, Myeon. I’d always hoped you’d love me back but I never…” He rubs his nose behind Junmyeon’s ear and it feels so intimate that heat flares low in Junmyeon’s belly. “What took you so long?” He whispers, before closing his mouth around Junmyeon’s earlobe, pulling gently with his teeth. 

“I’m an idiot I guess,” Junmyeon answers, distracted by the wet heat of Jongin’s mouth on his skin. Jongin props himself up on one elbow and looks down at Junmyeon, running his hand down Junmyeon’s chest to rest on his waist. “You’re my idiot.” He smiles then, the kind that squeezes his eyes shut and scrunches his nose and Junmyeon is filled with the overwhelming need to kiss him. He does just that, and Jongin melts into him, so soft and warm and pliant. 

Slow, languid kisses become more urgent, Jongin’s fingers dipping under the hem of Junmyeon’s shirt and skating over his ribs; Junmyeon’s hands fisting in Jongin’s hair as their tongues curl together. Junmyeon breaks away reluctantly after a few minutes, panting. There’s nothing he would love more than spending the day wrapped up in Jongin, making up for lost time, but they have places to be, obligations to fulfill. 

Jongin pouts at him, going in for another kiss and Junmyeon indulges him for a moment, pulling away before things get too heated. “We have to get up,” Junmyeon says, patting Jongin’s cheek, but Jongin just hugs him tighter, nuzzling against his chest. 

“No,” Jongin whines. “I finally have you in my bed and I’m not letting you go.” Junmyeon chuckles and kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head. “We’re never leaving this bed.” 

“As wonderful as that sounds,” Junmyeon drags his hand down the length of Jongin’s back, “we really do have to get up. We have a busy day today.” 

“I know,” Jongin pouts, draping his leg over Junmyeon’s and kissing up the length of his neck. 

“It doesn’t look like you know,” Junmyeon laughs, prying himself away from the temptation of his boyfriend’s soft, plump lips. He swings his legs over the side of the bed and runs his hands over his face and through his hair. 

Jongin scoots closer and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, kissing his side, and Junmyeon sighs. “I’ll let you go in a minute, I promise.” 

Glancing at the clock, Junmyeon decides they can probably manage about 10 more minutes of cuddling before they’re officially running late. “10 minutes.” He says, doing his best to sound firm and then he’s climbing back into bed and wrapping his arms around Jongin, giving him a lingering kiss. 

“I love you.” Jongin whispers against his lips, and Junmyeon’s heart skips a beat and swells. Maybe it’s okay to be a little late just this once.


	4. stakeout

"How long do we have to sit here, I'm bored and I really have to piss," Baekhyun whines, shifting impatiently in his seat before putting his feet up on the dashboard and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, heaves a sigh, punches his partner in the thigh; "If you hadn't talked back to the Sergeant we wouldn't have been assigned to this stakeout to begin with, so stop complaining."

Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair, looks at the entrance to the old abandoned warehouse, says a silent prayer to anyone who will listen that someone will show up so he can make an arrest and go home and sleep; but then Baekhyun starts humming, quietly at first, just barely enough for Kyungsoo to hear, but before long he's full-on singing; it's not a song Kyungsoo has heard before but he slumps back in his seat, closes his eyes, and lets the sound was over him.

Kyungsoo doesn't know how long he slept, but he wakes to a warm hand on his thigh and he sits up rubbing at his eyes as Baekhyun laughs, drags his thumb along the seam of Kyungsoo's pants, "You fell asleep," he says, keeping his hand where it rests on Kyungsoo's leg "you're really cute when you sleep," he smiles - a bright smile, showing off all of his straight white teeth and Kyungsoo tries his hardest to ignore the feeling of want bubbling up in his chest, but it feels so impossible when Baekhyun is sonear, so beautiful, so warm; don't fall in love with your partner, he tells himself, but he knows it's no use, he's already fallen.


	5. art

The drag of Jongin's brush recalls the drag of his hand down Junmyeon's side, the rough canvas a start contrast to the smooth skin of Junmyeon's waist; he dips his brush into red paint, remembers the way it felt to dip his tongue into Junmyeon's eager mouth, the press of Junmyeon's fingers into his shoulders, how exquisite he looked with his head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut as he gasped, "more, Jongin, please."

He looks at Junmyeon now, naked and beautiful, his eyes fixed on Jongin, and Jongin's heart aches, full of so much love for the man before him; but it will never be more than this, Jongin thinks as his brush moves over the canvas, paint forming the defined lines of Junmyeon's abs; not in this lifetime - he'll only ever be the Prince's secret, called to his room under the cover of darkness.

"It will be morning soon," Junmyeon states, stretching his arm out toward Jongin, "come here," and Jongin obeys, sitting on the edge of the bed, sighing as Junmyeon wraps his arms around his waist, pressing kisses to his side, promising to call for him again tonight, promising that he'll find a way, that one day they'll be together the way they want to be - Jongin knows better than to get his hopes up.


	6. first date

As far as first dates go, Jongin thinks, this ranks right up there with the best he’s ever been on.

He’s been smitten with Kim Junmyeon since the older boy had moved into the apartment next door nearly a year ago, and had only caught short glimpses of Junmyeon in the hallway, heard him humming along to girl groups through the paper thin walls, exchanged small pleasantries. They’d never had a conversation, though, beyond a simple “Hello, nice weather we’re having, isn’t it?” so he’d nearly dropped his bags of groceries when Junmyeon stopped him in the hallway and asked him if maybe, possibly, he’d want to go on a, you know, date.

The restaurant is classy, but not so fancy that Jongin feels out of place when he guffaws loudly at Junmyeon’s adorable, terrible jokes. Junmyeon is sitting across from him in a soft baby blue sweater with a gray plaid shirt beneath. They don’t really match, but Jongin prefers it that way. Junmyeon’s unfortunate sense of fashion is just one of the many things Jongin’s observed about him over the past few months that made him want to get to know him.

They’ve done quite a bit of that tonight, getting to know each other. Jongin has learned that Junmyeon has a close relationship with his mother, meeting her for lunch twice every week and calling her after dinner every day. He’s learned that Junmyeon’s favorite girl group is Mamamoo and he’s been to many Music Core tapings to see them. He’s learned that Junmyeon’s voice is soothing and makes Jongin feel as if he’s been wrapped in a very warm and fluffy blanket, that his eyes disappear when he really laughs, that he’s got a tiny little mole just above his mouth that Jongin very much would like to kiss. 

“You’re staring again.” Junmyeon says, and Jongin nearly jumps in his chair when he feels the toe of Junmyeon’s shoe rubbing against his calf. He’s not exactly smiling, more like smirking and Jongin thinks he sees a challenge in Junmyeon’s eyes.

“Sorry.” Jongin winces when his voice cracks.

“I really like you, Jongin.” Junmyeon leans forward in his chair, reaching across the table and closing his hand around Jongin’s. His hands are soft and warm. Jongin’s heart skips a beat.

“Me too.” Junmyeon’s thumb is rubbing circles over Jongin’s palm and Jongin suddenly feels dizzy.

“I’m not ready for this night to end, how about you?” 

Jongin shakes his head. “No, definitely not.”

Junmyeon flags down the waitress, insisting on footing the entire bill and suggesting a walk in the nearby park. He places his hand on the small of Jongin’s back as they leave the restaurant and Jongin feels weightless.

As they walk through the park, their hands brush and Jongin feels like a teenager again with the way it makes butterflies flutter in his stomach. He’s trying to decide whether or not to just go for it when Junmyeon’s palm slides over his own, linking their fingers together and squeezing. He looks up at Jongin and he’s smiling so wide that Jongin can’t help but grin himself. 

“I thought you were out of my league,” Junmyeon confesses. “That’s why it took me ten months to work up the courage to ask you out.”

“Me?” Jongin finds it hard to believe that someone as handsome and wonderful as Junmyeon could think that of him.

“Have you seen yourself?” Junmyeon laughs, bumping Jongin’s arm with his shoulder. Jongin can feel his cheeks turning pink.

“While we’re confessing,” the butterflies in Jongin’s stomach seem to be multiplying. “I’ve had the biggest crush on you since the day you moved in.”

“That makes two of us.” Junmyeon says stopping in the middle of the gravel path and tugging Jongin toward him. They’re standing nearly toe-to-toe and Junmyeon looks up at him, his eyes shining. He takes Jongin’s other hand in his own. Jongin swallows thickly.

Jongin’s heart is pounding when he leans down to press his lips to Junmyeon’s, then skips a beat when Junmyeon presses forward, letting go of one of Jongin’s hands to cup his cheek. When they pull apart a moment later, they smile at each other and Junmyeon honest-to-god giggles and Jongin is so happy with how this date has turned out.

“If you’re not doing anything else tonight,” Junmyeon says after giving Jongin another lingering kiss, “do you want to maybe come over and watch a movie with me tonight?”

The thought of spending more time with Junmyeon and the prospect of some innocent snuggles (or not so innocent, Jongin’s not opposed) has Jongin grinning and nodding enthusiastically. “I’d love to.”

“Good.” 

Good indeed.


End file.
